


Patience Is a Virtue

by LiquidLithium



Series: Together Again [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, It's underage but also kind of not..??, Levi is a huge tease, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reincarnation, Smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLithium/pseuds/LiquidLithium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>There are chaste kisses and embraces. There are nights when we do nothing but lounge around in silence, reading or watching movies. There are times when we fight in the kitchen, creating a huge mess of sauces and sacrificed food. There are also days when we act like children and throw pillows at one another and wrestle for the last piece of chocolate.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Then there are moments when Levi tries my patience.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> I literally dreamed about this and was like, "Fuck. I gotta write this." XD
> 
> Anyway, here's some smut-not-smut-but-still-smut smut. idek

I cherish these moments the most.

When we just lie in bed, not speaking, just enjoying each other’s company, tracing small circles into his shoulder with his back pressed up against my chest. His black hair tickling my nose, our legs intertwined. His muscles are leaner, less defined, than the first time, but that’s okay. He feels a little different physically every time, but it’s also always the same. He always feels safe and warm, like I belong with him.

“Eren,” he murmurs.

“Hm?”

He shifts his hips against me and moans, “Eren.”

I place a hand on his hip to still him, but his hand is still dragging against himself slowly. “We can’t. You know we can’t.”

He tries to grind back into my hips again, but I keep my hold on him tight. “Fuck that,” he breathes. “I can’t wait another week.”

There are a thousand reasons why I want to, but there’s one reason why we can’t: I’m much older than him this time around. In this time, there are laws that keep us from being together. Laws that say that I am taking advantage of him, manipulating him. Part of me believes those laws, they’re there for a reason, but another part of me—the part that remembers everything I’ve seen and done since the mid-800s and onwards—knows that Levi, the man I love more than anything, will more than likely be the one to manipulate me.

Technically, _legally_ , I am twenty-eight and he is seventeen, but we have been living for thousands of years. We have seen things and done things that most people will never understand because most people don’t remember the horrors from centuries passed. We are _old_ , so it really shouldn’t be a problem, but those same people that don’t remember the horrors are the ones who rule this world now. We have to follow the rules if we want to be together; breaking them never works out for us. If anyone were to find out about us before Levi’s birthday, they would never understand or believe us if we tried to explain.

So, for now, there is no sex.

There are chaste kisses and embraces. There are nights when we do nothing but lounge around in silence, reading or watching movies. There are times when we fight in the kitchen, creating a huge mess of sauces and sacrificed food. There are also days when we act like children and throw pillows at one another and wrestle for the last piece of chocolate.

Then there are moments when Levi tries my patience.

“Come on,” he taunts, snaking his free hand into my shaggy, brown hair. “You have to be wondering what this body feels like wrapped around your dick.”

He takes my moment of stunned silence as an opportunity to grind his ass into my forming erection, and I pull out of his hold and roll off the bed.

“Jesus Christ, can you not?” I groan as I stand up, immediately stopping in my tracks when I notice him sprawled out on the bed.

He’s stretched out in the space that I left, legs splayed open with one hand dipping under the waistband of his washed-out jeans after nimble fingers make quick work of undoing the button and zipper. His other hand is dragging the hem of his V-neck shirt tantalizingly slowly up his abdomen then his chest, his fingers purposefully-on-accident grazing his nipple, making him gasp softly. His motions are smooth and carefully planned out, but there’s a warmth bleeding into his striking blue eyes that sends fire down my spine.

“Shit, Levi, we can’t,” I growl at him.

He hums in response as he pulls his hardening cock free, thumbing the tip as his other hand goes to grip the headboard while arching his back just so. “Says you.”

“Says the government.”

“Fuck the government,” he starts, giving himself one stroke to punctuate the statement, “fuck the law.” He strokes himself again, his wrist twisting just barely and his breath stuttering. “Fuck, just _fuck me_.”

I raise my hands to show that I’m not moving on this. “Nope. I’m done. You’re done. Tuck yourself back in, or I’m walking out of this room.”

He raises a calm eyebrow at that and keeps his eyes locked on mine as he starts to lazily stroke himself, grinding his ass back against the mattress as he starts to squirm under his own hand. He’s trying to look calm, to look collected and in control, but I can see the way the blue of his eyes is thinning as his irises contract and the way his teeth dig into his bottom lip as he tries to hold himself back from moaning. I can see how he’s starting to shake with pleasure under the weight of his forced nonchalance.

Fuck. I can’t fucking do this.

I throw my hands up, exasperated, and swiftly walk right out of the room, closing the door behind me. I tell myself that I’m justified and that I gave him fair warning, and I’m expecting him to come out into the hallway with me and promise me that he’ll stop if I’ll just come back to bed with him.

After several moments of standing in the hall, I realize that he’s not coming after me. A few more moments and I can hear the distinct rustling of cloth and heavy breathing coming from the other side of the door. If I focus, I can hear the slick sound of his skin sliding together in what I can only imagine is him stroking or fingering himself.

I decide on the latter if the way he’s now whimpering and cursing is anything to go by. It’s when I hear him call my name and plead for me that I’m starting to consider going back inside. To spread him open on my fingers and watch him quiver with want.

I lean with my back against the door and I can hear him clearly, moaning _oh god Eren please_. His voice calling out to me, begging for me, pulls at something carnal inside me. I throw all reason out the window and mutter a small, “Fuck it.”

I may not be able to have him yet, but I’m sure as hell not going to let an opportunity like this pass me by.

As I unzip my pants and pull my stiff cock from their confines, I’m imagining Levi on his knees in front of me. His long tongue darting out to flick the tip as he wraps a hand around the base. He drags his tongue from base to tip before engulfing the head and sucking gently, then pulls off only to go back in and take myself in deeper. His other hand drops to massage my balls—

But it’s not Levi’s hand. He’s in the other room thinking of me, as I’m out here stroking my aching length and massaging my balls while I’m wishing for nothing more than to be buried inside Levi, tight and hot and clenching around me.

I pick up the pace of my strokes, sparing a moment to slick my hand with my spit, and my body starts to tighten. My toes are curling and as much as I want to release, I also want to keep the images of Levi squirming under me alive just a little longer.

I know I’m moaning and huffing like I’ve forgotten how to breathe, and I know that Levi can more than likely hear me, but it’s not like he’s being quiet, either.

_oh god Eren fuck harder_

His voice shakes my spine and my nerves spark to life, and I’m coming so hard in my hand that my body is tingling and I’m frozen in place. I give myself a few more pumps to ride out the last waves of my orgasm. I’m hoping that I can catch the last of Levi’s show and that’s when it hits me.

It’s silent.

Really, really fucking silent and I’m about to push off the door and go inside to check on Levi, but the door swings open all of a sudden and I’m falling flat on my back. It takes a few seconds for my vision to clear and when it does I’m met with a glistening, disheveled, and utterly satisfied and naked Levi smirking down at me.

“Did you have fun?” he drawls, his smirk twitching as he tries not to laugh.

“Shut the fuck up.”


End file.
